The End of Summer Vacation
by Minecraftian BOSS
Summary: It is summer vacation, while Ruby is still a child. What happened that changed her life forever?


Today was the day when Ruby Rose and her mother, Summer Rose, went on vacation. Every summer the Roses would go on vacation, just because of the mother's name. In addition, Ruby loved the summer, and could not wish for a better time to go. On the way to the beach, Ruby was just so excited that she wouldn't be quiet in the car. Ruby invited Yang, her sister, to come along, but Yang said she had too much homework. Her teacher will kill her if she doesn't do it, so Ruby just let it go. In the car ride, Ruby and Summer were pointing to all the cars they could see, trying to name them all by model. Ruby got more than her mother did. Ruby has always loved technical things. Whether it would be a car, or a plane, or maybe a weapon made to use dust and fight the Grimm.

At the beach, there were miles of sand and water. Summer Rose rented out a cabin close by to the forest, since Ruby loves flowers, especially roses. Ruby would pick all kinds of roses, ranging from red, to white, to black, to yellow, and much more. She just had a knack for finding them. Ruby wanted to go into the forest as soon as they got to the beach, so Summer told her put on her red coat to hide her face from strangers, but Ruby kept it down most of the time. That is, until she heard the sound of twigs breaking. Ruby peaked into the bushes, and she say two glowing red eyes. She immediately ran off deeper into the woods. The glowing red eyes jumped out of the bushes, revealing a Beowolf Grimm. The Beowolf howled loudly, shaking the trees and scaring animals from as far as the entrance to the woods. The Beowolf chased after her all through the woods. Up and over logs and fallen trees, across the creek in the middle of the woods, and even to grandma's house they went.

The Beowolf chased Ruby all around, until Ruby fell down by tripping over a tree root. She tried to get up before the Beowolf got to her, but she was not quick enough. The Beowolf charged at her. When Ruby next looked up, it was when there was a heavy breathing on top of her. She saw the Beowolf standing over her. However, it wasn't eating her. It wasn't ripping her to shreds. It was sniffing her. It whined at her. Then it put its head down to hers, and nuzzled up to her. Ruby hugged it, hoping it was okay to do it. The Beowolf just sat on top of her. After a while, they both fell asleep, with the Beowolf and Ruby right up next to each other.

When Ruby woke up next, it was the middle of the night, and the Beowolf was still on her, asleep like a loyal dog. She panicked, thinking about how worried her mother must be right now. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes came from behind Ruby or above her really, since she is lying down. Out of the bushes, Ruby heard someone yell, "Ruby! Stay still!" Summer jumped out with her sword in hand, and aimed it at the Beowolf. The Beowolf woke up, and it growled at Summer. Summer and the Beowolf looked at each other. Summer started to circle it, but all it did was turn and growl at her, still standing over Ruby. Ruby shouted to her mother, "Mom! It is ok! It won't hurt me I swear!" Summer kept circling it, until she realized something amazing. The Beowolf wasn't trying to protect itself; it was trying to protect Ruby. Summer dropped the point of her sword, which made the Beowolf calm down. Soon it got off Ruby, and went over to smell Summer. When the Beowolf did smell her, it growled and slashes its claws at her. The Beowolf apparently smelled the blood of other Grimm on her.

Ruby called out to it. "No! That's my Mom! She is a good person, I swear! Please don't hurt her!" The Beowolf advanced toward Summer, but when it heard Ruby, it stopped and backed away. Ruby ran to her mother, pleading, "Don't kill it, please don't kill it Mom! It didn't hurt me at all. It did scare me, but it didn't hurt me! Please let it go Mom?" Therefore, Summer let the Beowolf go, and she and Ruby set off back to the cabin.

Every day for the rest of the summer, Ruby went into the forest to find the Beowolf. She realized it was sad and lonely, and wanted to make it feel better. Ruby slept with the Beowolf during the times when her mother was not looking, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes for the night. During the night, the Beowolf stayed up, scourging for food, while Ruby slept. The Beowolf never went far from Ruby, but sometimes Ruby would wake up and notice it gone, and she would start to cry. The Beowolf would hear her, and would come running back. The Beowolf treated Ruby as if Ruby was its own pup.

Soon, the day came when Ruby and her mother had to leave the beach to go back home. After all the packing was done, Ruby asked her mother if she could go into the forest. Summer understood why, and said that she would go with her. So Summer and Ruby were going through the forest; or rather, Ruby led the way, while Summer followed. When they reached the Beowolf's den, they were horrified. The Beowolf was laying there, blood dripping out from a gunshot wound. It seems a hunter had killed the Beowolf, for whatever reason he might have had. Ruby ran to the Beowolf as it was dying, and held onto it like a stuffed animal, crying and crying, nonstop. Summer tried to go to Ruby, to comfort her, but Ruby shooed her away, saying, "The only way I will feel better is if that hunter pays for this." Ruby's eyes shone like silver beacons, but as if fueled by a fire. She got up and stormed off in the direction of the footprints on the ground.

Summer chased after Ruby asking her to stop and think. When Ruby doesn't listen, Summer grabs her by her hood and lifts her into the air. "Just what do you think you can do without, one, a weapon, and two, any fighting experience?" Ruby just looked at her mother and said, "It doesn't matter! I'm not going to kill him; I'm going to tell him not to kill anymore Grimm!" Summer slaps Ruby in the face. Ruby is stunned, for her mother never hits her. Summer stared right into Ruby's eyes, and told her, "Ruby, you are still young, so you don't understand, but the Grimm don't like us humans. They kill us, eat us, take away everything we care about, and then make us fight to survive. You remember the story I told you when you were younger. I know you do, because I always hear you recite it with Uncle Qrow. The story about how we humans came to be in this unforgiving world. The Grimm have always tried to return us back into the Void, without hesitation. Nevertheless, no matter what we as humans try, the Grimm always appear, always block us, always kill us. Hunters and huntresses are there to protect civilians like you, by killing the Grimm. Just because you found one Grimm that was nice, does not mean they all are. Do you understand Ruby? The Grimm are dangerous."

Ruby didn't want to believe what her mother was saying, but she did remember the story of Man's creation. Ruby calmed down, and told her mother, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to get so upset. I just finally found a friend, and I wanted to keep it. Let's go home now." Ruby walks off towards the cabin. Summer looks at her with sad eyes.

Back at the cabin, Ruby was sitting at the table with her head down. Summer came over to her and said, "It will be okay, honey. I'm sure there will be other friends that will love you." Ruby kept her head down on the table, still crying. Summer finally thought, _I don't think she will let up on this. I should probably do something._ Summer said to Ruby, "Ruby, dear, I'm going to go out for a little bit, say good bye to all the neighbors. I want you to stay here where it is safe, okay?" Ruby says okay. Summer smiles, and says, "That's my little red rose." Summer walked out of the cabin.

When Summer was far away from the cabin, she turned and went into the forest. She ran through it, weaving around trees, jumping over logs, and crossing the creeks. Finally, she heard the sound she was looking for. The howling of Beowolves. Summer rushed over to the howling Beowolves, and she started fighting them.

Time passed. Two hours, four hours, even eight hours. Ruby became worried about her mother. "It really shouldn't take this long to say goodbye, should it? Mom told me to stay here, but I want to go look for her. Oh, what should I do?" Ruby kept thinking about it, and decided that she should go look for her mother. As soon as Ruby went outside the cabin, she heard a scream. A woman was yelling something and pointing to the forest. Ruby walked out and looked to where she was pointing. Ruby saw what it was, and started crying uncontrollably. There, at the entrance to the forest, was Summer, holding a Beowolf puppy. Summer was on the ground, bleeding from all over her body. There were scratches, slashes, bite marks, and loads more of damages to make her blood come out. Ruby ran to her mother, screaming, "No! No! Mommy! Mommy! What happened? What did you do?! No!" Ruby turned to the crowd that was gathering. "Someone, help! Please help!" Someone in the crowd got out a small rectangular pad, and dialed on it. "Yes hello? It's me. Summer Rose is badly hurt; we need medics over here now. Follow the signal from my scroll, if you will." The man who called had dark hair and wore a green coat.

Medics got to the beach, and they took Summer Rose to a hospital, after trying to plug the blood wounds. Ruby rode in a different car to the hospital, since it was too much for her to see her mother as Summer was. Sadly, before they even got to the hospital, Summer died in the ambulance. When they finally arrived, and Ruby saw her mother, she started to cry uncontrollably again. One of the doctors came up to her and said, "Your mother was holding this in her hands. She kept saying it was a gift for you." The doctor held out the small Beowolf puppy. Ruby looked at the Beowolf puppy, and she took it in her arms. She held it tight. The doctor soon realized that Ruby was squeezing the puppy more and more, choking it. Ruby's eyes were full of hate. "I hate you. I hate you so much. Why did you do it? Why did you have to kill her?! Why did you kill my Mother?! Why?! Why?! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Ruby kept squeezing tighter and tighter around the puppy's neck. Finally, the doctors got the puppy out of her arms, and they put it on the ground. It was breathing heavily, trying to catch its breath. Ruby slumped to the ground, crying even more. Yang showed up, and so did Ruby's Uncle Qrow. Just when Qrow went to get Ruby, Ruby jumped up, took a surgical knife from one of the doctors's belts, and ran at the Beowolf puppy. Ruby kept stabbing it and stabbing it, making sure it was dead. Yang and Qrow both grabbed her, pulled her up, and got the knife away. Ruby slumped down again, crying her eyes out. The doctors told Qrow what happened, saying that Summer Rose was now dead. Qrow said to them, "Then all we can do is give her a proper burial, the one in which a true friend and warrior gets."

Qrow arranged for the funeral to be held at Signal Academy. Summer Rose was laid to rest; on a giant cliff, past the Snowy Forest, behind the school. After Summer was buried, Ruby came up to her grave, and laid a bouquet of red roses in front of it, saying, "Don't worry, Mom. I will be sure to protect everyone from the Grimm, so life truly can be a fairy tale. I hope you forgive me for this up in Heaven. May the Gods of Remnant bless you, and grant you safe passage." Ruby lifted her hands into the air, as if praying to the gods. Everyone else followed.

Ruby Rose lost her mother at the age of eight. After this event happened, the event that changed her life forever, she swore to kill all the Grimm. To kill the monsters who had murdered Summer Rose.

_**R.I.P.**_

_**In Memoria**_

_**Summer Rose**_

_**May she forever be happy in Heaven,**_

_**While the child of the Rose grows higher and higher,**_

_**Reaching up to hopefully one day touch her mother again.**_

_**Amen.**_


End file.
